Now or Never
by LittleLiar0611
Summary: Spencer and Toby meet at college, and three years later, they are best friends! They're gang all believes they should start dating. Will Spencer and Toby finally find their feelings for eachother? Alison is alive. There was "A", and Ali was targeted, too.
1. Epilogue

Just one summer ago, Miss Spencer Hastings had graduated from Rosewood High with her best friends Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Alison DiLaurentis.

She hadn't really met her prince charming yet. Especially what happened with her and Alex Santiago. He had broken up with her, and all hell went loose when he did.

_I'll meet someone in college_, she thought.

In her first class, A.P French, she was ready for her first year of college to begin. Maybe she was more than ready.

…

In the middle of class, she knocked over her pen while reaching for her coffee, and it was too far to grab for it.

The guy to the left of her grabbed it and handed her it.

"Here," he smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

…

Class was over, and Spencer didn't have another class for two hours.

She saw the boy look everywhere.

"Lost?" Spencer smiled.

"No," he slightly chuckled, "I was looking for a friend. I guess his first class must not be French."

Spencer chuckled along with him, "Do you want to come get coffee with me and my friend?"

"Sure, but can I get your name first?"

"Oh, sorry. I kind of rush things. I'm Spencer," she tightened her grip on her books.

"I'm Toby."

They bonded at the brew, and Hanna really liked Toby.

That's how their journey started….


	2. Engagements

_3 years later…_

"Toby! Shut up, and help me study for calculus," Spencer chuckled.

"But, Spence, I'm pretty sure you could recite Martin Luther King Jr.'s full speech in five different languages all day. I'm pretty sure you could do some calculus," Toby was tossing around a football.

"Toby, that is my languages class or whatever. Just please, help me study! You have calculus with me, so it'll be for your benefit, too."

"Ugh. Fine," Toby finally gave up and set down the football.

He went over to his dining table and saw papers scattered everywhere. He usually lets Spencer study at his place because the five girls live in one house together. So, she needs her quiet place.

"Damn, Spence. You're in study mode."

"Damn right."

"Oh. That reminds me, when are you not when it comes to a test?"

Spencer glared, "We have no time to chit chat! Now go over these with me, please?" She handed Toby some papers.

He just stared at them.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just looking them over," he lied.

"Liar! Okay, look. Toby, we've been best friends for three years. I know when you're lying and when you aren't."

"Fine. I have a surprise for you and the gang."

"Ugh. You know I hate surprises."

"Gee. Thanks. Anyways, maybe it could be a surprise from the both of us?"

"I like where you're going with this. What's the surprise?"

"Texas. We're going to Texas, down at the beach."

"Oh em gee!" Spencer always said 'oh em gee' instead of 'oh my god' when she got excited.

"Toby! That's awesome!"

Spencer got up and hugged Toby.

"Okay, so who's all coming?" She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You, me, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Ali, Noel, Jason, Ezra, and Caleb."

"Ah!" she hugged him again, "screw calculus. Let's go tell them!"

"That sounds better than calculus anyways."

Spencer slapped his arm.

"Ow," he rubbed his arm.

…

Spencer had called up the whole gang, and they all were at the brew.

Aria sat on Ezra's lap, Hanna sat on Caleb's, and Emily sat on Noel's.

"We have big news," Spencer pointed to herself and Toby.

"Oh, God. Are you pregnant?" Hanna and Aria asked.

They high-fived eachother.

"No," Spencer laughed, "Toby is taking us all to Texas! By the beach, and this fancy hotel, for almost three, I repeat, three weeks!"

"Yes! Ah!" They all screamed, high-fiving and fist-bumping.

Toby smiled at Spencer and Spencer smiled at Toby.

They finally pulled in closer to each other for a truly long hug.

Spencer always loved her and Toby's hugs.

He was always so comfy. He always would give her a massage whenever she was stressed. He would always let her cry in to his shoulder. He was the perfect best friend.

Or did she want to be more than friends?

Spencer automatically lost the thought, and kept her and Toby's hug going.

"I don't mean to interrupt your … whatever that is, but we're going to go play video games at the girl's house. Toby, wanna come? Oh, and Spencer, we already have Em's keys," Jason asked.

They let go, "Sure," Toby nodded.

"And if you, girls, want to come, and do your own thing, you're more than invited. Except for you, Spence. You live there."

"Actually, I think I wanna hang out with the girls, so I'll catch up with you later."

The rest of the guys were heading out the door except Jason.

"Spencer, what are you not telling me?"

"Hmm?"

"I've seen the way you look at him."

"Who?"

"Toby. Don't play dumb, Spence."

"We've been best friends ever since freshman year of college."

"Yeah, and you know how that ends up to be like. Look, Spence, just please don't get in to anything that has a slight chance that you would lose Toby. Forever."

And Jason left the brew.

Spencer knew she was thinking really hard because Aria had come up to her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" she put her hand on Spencer's back.

Spencer shook her head and wiped her forehead, "I was thinking about Toby."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"What? Nothing is wrong with him."

"Then why …"

Spencer cut her off, "I think I might have a thing for Toby."

"I – I don't .."

"Aria, I might have feelings for him."

"Spence," she sighed, "he makes you so happy. The things "A" did to us were brutal, and Toby really helped you with that. Along with the thing that happened with you and Alex a couple of years ago. Don't do anything that even has a tiny chance that you might lose him."

"Jason told me the same thing. Oh my God, Aria, tell me something I don't know."

"What? I have to explain why I have words of wisdom? Never mind that, but there's something I need to tell you. Seeing you like this, you deserve some good news."

"What is it?"

"Ezra and I went on a date last night," she grabbed both of Spencer's hands," and at the end of the date, I was leaving with a ring on my finger," she showed Spencer her ring.

"Aria! Oh my God. Aria! Aria! That's amazing! You over there planning on having a wedding with your used-to-be English teacher, and there's me over here whose still single," Spencer sighed.

"This is why I'm asking you something."

"What?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Spencer was speechless.

After a few moments, Aria demanded, "Please. Say Something."

"Aria, yes. I'll be your maid of honor!"

They laughed and hugged.

But a familiar brunette only head the words, 'will you be my … please. Say something… yes!'

"Did you finally pop the question, Miss Aria?"

All of the girls looked over at who had spoken.

Mona Vanderwaal.

"I never knew that Team Sparia would last."

"Oh, really, Mona? I don't see a ring on **your **finger," Aria was fierce.

Mona glared.

Aria kept going, "You didn't keep me and Ezra from seeing each other back in high school because I got a big diamond stone resting on my finger. And all you have is socks you've worn for a couple of weeks."

Aria stomped out of the brew.

Aria had made scene, so everyone was watching.

She had grown up a lot since high school probably because of Mona.

"Spencer, oh, Spencer. Tell your new fiancé that I can start punishing you again if I wanted to."

"And if that starts happening again, we'll know exactly who it's from."

"Okay, then. Can you at least keep your paws off me?"

"If you step one more closer to Aria, I will snap your neck, and it won't look pretty."

Mona stepped forward, "Oops."

"Funny, Mona. She's right there," Spencer pointed in the opposite direction of where she stepped.

Hanna just smirked. Mona glared and pouted out of the brew.

"Damn, Spence. You got game."

"You bet I do. Let's go check on Aria."

Aria was sobbing in her car.

"Aria, why are you crying? You were a total badass in there," Hanna tried cheering her up.

"She's such a bitch," Spencer muttered.

Mona walked out, and saw the crying Aria.

"Oh. Sorry, Miss Aria. I didn't mean to …"

"Shut up, Mona. Just go away and keep it like that."

"Geez, Miss Aria, you have a lot of nerve," she walked away.

"Hey, let's go home. The guys are there," Spencer suggested.


	3. Bad Bitch Mona V

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I'm hoping you'd enjoy the first two chapters and here's the third one. If you've read this on Halloween night, well .. Happy Halloween! Haha! Enjoy! Kisses, -A (Author! Get it? Lol. I'm not a comedian).**

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out._

_|| He misses her already. ||_

Spencer was sitting next to Toby and Ezra, Aria was on Ezra's lap, Hanna was on Caleb's, and Emily was on Noel's like normal.

"Wait, so what happened again?" Toby asked.

"Bad bitch Mona V. is back," Spencer said.

"Ouch."

"Back and better than ever," Hanna muttered.

"She can't talk to you like that, Aria. We should've never left the brew," Jason said.

"It's fine. She probably won't do anything."

"Ezra?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, babe?"

"If Mona ever tries to come between us, will you always stay by my side?"

"Of course, babe," he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Toby was engaged in to the video game they were playing, and Spencer wanted to do something evil.

When Toby made his character jump, Spencer elbowed Toby for him to move the analog stick and make his character fail.

"Spencer!" he whined.

"What happened?" she asked sarcastically.

Toby pouted.

"I'm getting a drink from the kitchen. Anyone want anything?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. I'll take a DP," Ali said.

"And I'll come with you," Toby told her.

Spencer walked in to the kitchen with Toby right behind her.

"Okay, what are you doing in here, bike boy?"

"I wanted to confirm that we leave for Texas in a couple of days."

"I know. You just told everyone. Literally."

"Oh. I did, that's right," he eased more towards her.

"Toby, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

"This," he mumbled. He started tickling Spencer at her weak spots.

This became a tickle war, and Spencer was losing horribly.

She was laughing so hard, she couldn't control her balance, so she fell and brought Toby down with her.

Toby almost fell on top of her, but swayed to the side, so he's partly.

The tickle war had ended. They were gazing in to each other's eyes, like a meteor shower. You never want to take your eyes of it.

_Do I kiss him?___She thought.

_Do I kiss her? _He thought.

"Okay, bike boy, you've gotten your revenge," Spencer practically threw him off of her.

_Damn it, Spence. You should've made a move._

"What is taking them so long for them two to come back?" Ali asked.

Aria and Emily shrugged.

"Interesting," Hanna winked.

Spencer grabbed two Dr. Pepper's from the fridge, and caught Toby staring straight at her.

"How may I help you?"

"Oh, nothing," he slightly smiled.

"Okay. I'm going back. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, in a sec."

Spencer left the room leaving Toby alone.

"Toby, you have to make the move someday," he mumbled.

"What move?" Aria asked.

"What? Nothing important."

"Toby, it's obviously important if you're calling yourself by your own name."

"I do that all the time."

"No, you don't. I've know you for three years, and hell, I would've known if you did that in less than a week. Is it a move on Spencer? Do you like her?"

Spencer was about to go in to the kitchen for ice-cream, but when she heard voices, she didn't go in. She carefully put her ear against the door.

"No .. Yes .. I don't know, but anything that has a chance that I might lose her, cannot be done. Aria, I need her in my life. Romantically or not."

Spencer decided to go in. When she did, she saw Toby on the urge of tears.

"Toby, what's wrong?" she sat down everything in her hands onto the counter and carefully placed Toby's head in her arms.

"I should go back in to the living room," Aria said.

Spencer widened her eyes.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

"Okay," Toby finally said.

Spencer faced Toby, "Toby, you don't have to tell me what is wrong."

"Thank you, Spencer."

"If there's anything you want or need, I'll be here for you."

She placed a kiss on his forehead, and was about to leave when Toby spoke up.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?" she turned back around.

"Can we go play scrabble so I can beat your ass?"

"Of course. Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa. Remember that time I used 'goofball' instead of you? That was an ass woopin'."

"Mhm. Sure," he chuckled.

They left the kitchen arguing about who has beaten who at Scrabble.

"Hey, we're going to go play Scrabble," Spencer told the others.

"Spoby's game," Hanna said.

"Spoby?" Spencer and Toby asked in unison.

"Me and Aria came up with a ship name for you guys."

"Why?" they asked in unison again.

"Because we want you guys to be together! All of us do."

Spencer and Toby looked at each other.

"Too soon?" Hanna asked.

"Come on, Toby," Toby followed Spencer upstairs.

Spencer got the game out, and she set it up.

"So, what do you think about the ship name for us?" Toby asked Spencer curiously.

"Mmm… I don't know. I guess we could be together someday, but let's not rush things," she said that last part quickly and got up.

"Spencer, you're not telling me something. You always talk fast when you hide something from me."

Spencer was on the urge of tears, but didn't let them flow.

Toby had stood on his feet without Spencer knowing.

Spencer didn't know what to do to have Toby shut up. So, she did what she wanted to do.

She turned around quickly, walked toward him quickly, and she cupped his face while smashing her lips on to his.

Even though he had heard Spencer not to rush their relationship, he found himself kissing her back.

He slowly began reaching for her waist, and finally found it.

Hanna had started walking in, but quickly slid back. She saw Toby and Spencer engaged in their heated make-out session in the mirror.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hey, guys, we .."

Spencer and Toby had let go of each other quickly.

"Um, what were you guys doing?"

"Nothing."

"Mhm. Sure. Spill."

"Toby is making me a shelf and we were looking where to put it, so he could measure it."

"You are too damn smart. I know what you guys were doing. You really need to move that mirror. I won't spill the guts, but anyways, we're going to play truth or dare. Are you guys coming or would you rather shove each other's tongue down your throat?" Hanna left.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Caleb asked.

"Intense game of Scrabble. I had to watch the end of it because they weren't going to let me interrupt."

"Who won?"

This stumped Hanna.

"Spencer," she hesitated.

"What word?"

"What? Is this some type of trivia to see if I'm lying or not?"

"Hypothermia," Spencer and Toby were coming back down.

"Thank you," Hanna mouthed.

Spencer nodded.

"I'm going to get my drink from the kitchen," Spencer said awkwardly.

Toby had followed Spencer without her noticing.

He finally entered the room and started talking almost immediately.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not recall?"

"I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment."

"What's that thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Toby, I already have told you. Just not with words."

"That kiss is what you wanted to tell me?"

"I can't talk about this now, okay? Our friends are on the urge to leaving. Just don't talk about it for the rest of the night, please," she was begging.

"No," but the sound of her voice didn't stop Toby, "We are talking about this right now."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Everything. Spencer, you know what can happen when a guy and a girl have been best friends for a very long time. They start developing feelings for each other –"

"Each other? Toby, what are **you **not telling me?"

"The same thing you didn't tell me."

"Not tonight, Toby. Not tonight."

"I finally agree with you on this one," he muttered.

"Exactly. If we ended up being together, we would have fights. This is our first real fight."

"Spencer, I wanna be with you!"

"Haven't you ever thought that the person you have feelings for might not even have feelings for yourself?" a tear ran down her cheek. She tried to exit the kitchen. She was outside the door, so the others could see her. Toby pulled her back, and they were facing each other closely in the doorway.

"I finally admit my feelings, and then you walk out the door? I love you, Spencer."

Before they could say anything, their friends went, "Awwwww."

"Why is that so easy for you to say to my face now? Let's pretend this never happened. You never admitted your feelings, I never admitted mine, there. Game over."

Spencer just realized what she had said, and Toby looked like he was about to tear.

"Toby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Save it," he let go both of Spencer's hands, and started walk towards the door.

Spencer turned around, "No! I am not going to save it. Toby, I know you love me as more than a friend, but God! Can't you see the other end of the rope?"

"Why are you talking to me like Ben Franklin?"

Spencer ignored him, "I'm not ready, okay? Can't we just go back to being the bestest friends of all? I'll come to you when I'm ready."

"Wow, hearing Spencer Hastings say 'bestest' is so weird."

"Thank you," she muttered.

He nodded.

Emily and Alison were sleeping and the rest were looking up in amazement.

"Oh, come on!" Aria and Hanna whined in unison.

"What?" Spencer asked exhaustingly.

"We wanted you guys to like make-up and make-out," they said in unison again.

"No, we only admitted the feelings for each other," she looked up at Toby who was widening his eyes, "okay. I'll shut up now."

**A/N: Okay, so I know I added Spoby in there a little early. That's how exactly I wanted it. I just wanted to get to the fluff! Okay, so the next chapter is all about the trip! There are 17 days in the trip, so there will be a chapter for every single day! Happy Halloween if you're reading this on Halloween night! Spooky! **

**Thanks for reading **

**-Cam**


	4. Obsessed with BJ

**A/N: Hey, guys. So, this chapter is about Day 1 of their 15-day trip. 15 chapters of the trip!(: YAY! WOOT! Lol. Hope you guys enjoy… :'3 Kisses, -A**

Toby and Spencer had helped each other packed for the trip down to Texas. They were leaving later that day. They had forgot about the whole incident, and were back to being best friends.

"Are you excited?" Toby asked Spencer.

"I'm pretty sure I am. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting us go to this trip, or taking us with you. That's what a loyal best friend does," she choked on the last few words.

"Toby Cavanaugh? Loyal? Ha."

"You are. You're sweet, kind, charming. A perfect friend," she hesitated on 'friend', and it was pretty noticeable.

Toby sighed, "I know what's going on. You keep making grunt noises and you turn your head when you say 'best friend'."

"I'm still recovering from Alex. Yes, it's been years, but we dated for over 3 years. I was madly in love with him until he left me with ice-cream and blankets. It's been hard. Toby, I like you, maybe even more than the word 'like', but I can't. Not just yet, and I'm glad that we're still close."

"What do you mean about we're still close?"

"I mean, we're still such good friends, and just because you and I both know we have something for each other doesn't make us complicated."

"I'll wait, though."

"You sound desperate, but thanks for understanding."

"I have one last question, though."

"Yes?"

"Did you really forget about the other night?"

"To be honest? No. I can't get my mind off of it."

Spencer's phone buzzed.

"Oh, crap. I need to meet Aria for coffee. You wanna come with? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We're going to discuss wedding plans, and being the best man, you should be there, too," Spencer poked at his chest.

"Sure. There's nothing else better to do, anyways."

"Coffee on a Friday morning? Hell, there are a lot of better things to do like sleeping in. Okay, I texted Aria the deeds."

"Deeds? Hi, there, Hanna."

"Okay. I've been around Hanna too much. Let's go."

…

"I picked out some wedding dresses, all in the price range, and they're the style that you wear."

"Amazing, Spence. Thank you."

"Have you chosen the colors, yet?"

"Red and black."

"Do you want flowers?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Aria, you have like a lecture to give me every single wedding question I have. What's wrong?"

"Toby, can you –"

"No," Spencer said firmly, "Whatever you have to say, he can hear it, too."

"I saw Alex," she sighed, "he's a big part of the church me and Ezra's wedding is at."

"Aria!" Spencer whined.

Toby's mind was racing.

_Alex? Not him again. What if he steals Spencer away from me? AGAIN? No. Spencer wouldn't do that. Would she?_

"There's nothing to worry about, Spence. I clearly told him that you are interested in someone else," her eyes kept looking back and forth at Toby.

"Thank you, Aria," she looked back.

Spencer saw Alex standing there.

"Oh, shit! Hide me," she put her head down.

"He's coming this way," Aria said slowly.

Spencer had quickly texted Toby to act like her boyfriend. They nodded at each other.

"Hey, Aria," Alex said, "How's the wedding plans going?"

"Fine. Thanks."

Alex looked down at the brunette.

"I don't think we've met. What's your name?"

"Actually, we did meet," Spencer rose her head to see him, "We met seven years ago, dated for three, the next day your crumbled up my heart and threw it in the trash can like a piece of paper. Then, you burnt my soul and left it there with ice-cream and blankets."

Aria just smirked.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. Do you think we could have another try?"

Spencer poked Toby's hand, and they started holding hands.

"Nope," Spencer showed Alex her and Toby's hands, "I got over you a long time ago."

Aria's eyes widened because of Spencer and Toby's hands.

"I guess this is goodbye," Alex walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Aria asked.

Spencer and Toby were still holding hands.

"What the hell was what?" Spencer asked confused.

Spencer and Toby were still holding hands.

"Hands, the hands," Aria showed Spencer and Toby her hand for an example.

They finally realized, and let go even if they still wanted to hold onto each other.

"I texted him to pretend to be my boyfriend for Alex."

"Did you really get over him?"

"Saying I did get over him to him felt so good. Maybe I did. I just never noticed."

"If you guys like each other so much, why aren't you dating?"

"I don't know, just not yet."

"Ugh. I was hoping my words of wisdom would make you guys together by now."

"Wow, thanks Aria," Toby rolled his eyes.

Spencer was lost in her own little world, and she was tapping rapidly on the table.

"Spencer," Toby waved in front of her eyes. She wouldn't budge.

"Spencer!" Aria yelled. She snapped out of it.

"What?"

"You were making a lot of noise."

"How?"

Aria tapped her fingers on the table to show Spencer what she was doing.

"Sorry," Spencer went back to thinking without tapping her fingers.

"I need to go. Ezra and I will see you in fifteen so we can go," she smiled.

Spencer was still in her own world.

Aria left the brew, and Toby and Spencer was left.

"Are you ready to go?" Toby asked.

"Hmm?" Spencer looked up at Toby.

"Let's go before our own friends make it home before us," he pulled Spencer away.

"No," she extended the 'o'.

"Come on, Spencer."

She sat back down.

"Fine, then."

Toby scooped up Spencer and he started heading for the door carrying her.

"I think people are staring," Spencer whispered in his ear.

Toby ignored her as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

He carefully placed her in his truck. He got in to the other side, and drove off.

Spencer had bought his truck for him when he worked as a carpenter.

She was sleeping by now because it's six in the morning.

Toby suddenly arrived at the girl's apartment, and Spencer was feisty.

"Toby, stop," she smacked at his hand.

"All I'm going to do is put you in the bus, now come on," he tried picking her up again.

"No," she said loudly and smacked his shoulder.

"Need help?" Ezra came up behind Toby.

"Does it look like it?"

Ezra nodded rapidly, "Aria is pretty good at her getting up, though. Trust me, I've witnessed it."

"Ezra, Toby, if you go get Aria I will literally break your legs by stomping on them."

Toby pointed to Aria, and Ezra went and got her anyways.

"Do you need coffee, hun?" he tried to pet her hair, but she slapped him away again.

Aria came stomping over, and Spencer heard her.

"Ezra, I'm breaking your legs."

"Spencer, get the hell up and get in to that bus right now or you will not be getting on that bus ever."

She got up tiredly and kicked Ezra on the side of his leg.

"It's only the beginning."

"Ouch," Ezra moaned.

Jason, Caleb, and Noel showed up. Emily and Hanna were already in the bus taking selfies for Instagram.

Spencer had carefully lied down on the grass.

"Spencer, get up," Toby tapped her on the shoulder.

Spencer had only gotten three hours of sleep because she had to stay up all night for those wedding dress picks.

Spencer didn't budge, but this time she let Toby pick her up and take her to the bus.

Everyone had boarded the bus already. Back row sat Hanna and Emily. Next row sat Aria and Ezra. Next row sat Spencer and Toby. Next row sat Caleb, who wanted to be alone. Jason had offered to drive, and Noel had sat in the passenger seat.

Jason had plugged in his iPod, which of course, is full of Bon Jovi.

"Oh, man, I love this song!" he danced in his seat while driving.

"Jason, of course you love it, it's your iPod," Aria said.

Ezra started singing along.

_Oh, we're half way there._

_Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer. _

_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear._

_Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer. _

All of a sudden, Noel, Caleb, and Hanna started singing along, too.

Spencer couldn't take all of the noise, so she woke up instantly.

_She says we've got a hold on to what we got._

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

_We got each other, and that's a lot for love._

_We'll give it a shot!_

Spencer looked up at Toby who wasn't singing. She gave him a 'let's just sing along' look. Toby smiled tremendously.

They started taking the lead;

_Oh, we're half way there.  
Whoa-oh, livin' on a prayer._

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear._

_Whoa-oh, livin' on a prayer._

Toby, Ezra, Caleb, and Noel took the lead;

_Tommy's got six strings in hocks._

_He's holding in what it used to make it talk so tough. It's tough._

Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria took the lead;

_Gina dreams of running away._

_She cries in the night, Tommy whispers baby it's okay. Someday._

They all sang together;

_We got to hold on to what we've got._

_It doesn't make a different if we make it or not._

_We've got each other, and that's a lot for love._

_We'll give it a shot._

They sang through the whole song; exhausted.

Jason wouldn't give up though; he kept singing through different Bon Jovi songs even if it annoyed everyone.

…

Everyone fell asleep except for Jason, Noel, and Toby.

It had been six hours in to the drive, only five left to go.

Noel really wanted to sleep, but Jason needed the company.

"I met this girl," Jason started, "she's extremely hot, man. Her name is CeCe or something."

"Mhm," Noel muttered.

"She gave me her number, I think that's good .."

"Yep, that is," Noel yawned.

Jason was one of Noel's best friends, but his stories were boring. B-O-R-I-N-G.

Jason kept talking about CeCe to Noel, while Toby was doing his own thing.

Toby and Spencer had talked so much about random things they didn't even know about each other.

Like how Spencer's favorite ice-cream flavor is snickerdoodle.

Toby had laughed, "I didn't know your favorite ice-cream flavor was snickerdoodle."

"I didn't know you liked girls who take selfies a lot so that you can be in them," Spencer had laughed with him.

"I like the camera."

Spencer had smiled widely.

She was now sleeping soundly on his shoulder. She was sleeping on her window, until she adjusted herself in her sleep to lean on Toby's shoulder.

He genuinely looked at her sweet, innocent face. He set his arm around her, snuggling her closer to him.

Spencer was half awake when Toby had cuddled her in closer. She was smiling inside.

He pulled his lips to her hair, and kept them there for a countless amount of time.

She pretended to wake up then and there. Toby pulled away quickly.

"Good morning, sunshine," Toby greeted.

"Hey, how much longer?"

"Almost two hours."

Spencer groaned.

She lay back in to his chest deeper and deeper. Spencer snuggled with him under a blanket, and they sat up their legs on to the empty row in front of them.

"Spencer?" Toby asked her.

"Yeah?" she responded in a sleepy voice.

"I found this couples club in Texas at the hotel we're staying at. It's not called couples club for nothing. So, everyone is going, do you wanna go with me?"

"I'd love to."

"I think Jason and Ali are going as a couple. Let's hope they pull it off."

Spencer laughed weakly, and went back to sleep.

Again, Toby pulled her closer and closer. He lay his head down on hers and fell asleep almost instantly.

…

"We're here," Jason whispered to everyone but Spencer and Toby.

They were lying down on one seat. Spencer was wrapped up in Toby's arms, and her face was facing upwards, and Toby's forehead touched hers.

When Spencer and Toby had first start waking up, everyone was watching them like a movie.

They both realized what position they were laying in, and immediately untangled themselves from each other.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Toby asked.

"You guys were being too damn cute," Aria said.

"Hanna and I don't even do that," Caleb agreed.

"What did we do in our sleep?" Spencer asked weakly.

"You guys shifted exactly the way you woke up. Just way cuter," Hanna replied.

"What time is it?" Alison asked.

"7:30 P.M. If Toby wanted to go to that couples club oh so bad, we have an hour to get ready," Jason said.

"Let's go!" Hanna got excited.

…

Toby had checked in, and they were all headed to their rooms.

Spencer, Toby, Aria, and Ezra shared a room while Jason, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, and Noel shared one.

Once Spencer reached her room she and the others shared, she gasped.

It was filled with candles, two queen sized beds, and it had an amazing ocean view.

"Is it too much to handle?" Toby came up behind her.

She dropped everything in her hand, no matter how fragile it was. She turned around and wrapped around Toby.

"Oh my gosh!" Aria exploded when she saw the room and view. She saw Spencer and Toby embracing.

"Oh! Sorry, did I interrupt a moment?"

Spencer had let go of Toby quickly, "No."

"Okay, good, because this is so flabbergasting. Oh, gosh! We only have forty-five minutes left to get ready!"

Spencer hopped in the shower, and then Aria did.

Spencer had blown dry her hair, and curled it to her right side. She had a purple dress, zipped up in the back with her top half glittery.

She had applied eyeliner in the cat eye look, and added a little bit of dark eye shadow.

By the time they were both finished, it was nearly five minutes until they had to go.

Aria had signaled Spencer to not go out of the bathroom yet.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Ezra asked Toby.

Spencer interrupted them, "Taking your time on your outfit can be beneficial," she reassured them.

Toby's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor when he saw Spencer.

"Toby!" Spencer whined.

He snapped out of it, "What?" he whined back.

"Your hair," she said disgustingly.

"Did you take like five minutes to get ready?" Aria asked Ezra.

Ezra and Toby looked at each other, "Girls."


	5. D1 : Injuries

**A/N: so .. something big happens in this chapter. SPOILER ALERT. Lol cx **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy … I was really hoping to get this up by I don't know .. Friday night but I was too lazy . cx **

**Another spoiler? Aria and Hanna fight with Toby about Spencer *o* **

**Haha(: thanks guys! Ttyl. **

_She didn't know how to feel about him. She's head. Over. Heals. _

_But .. he doesn't deserve a little liar for a girlfriend. _

_Even her friends are little liars._

As the gang had entered the club, Spencer was already being stubborn.

"Toby, your hair!"

"What's wrong with it **THIS **time?"

"Everything," she tried to fix it. He shook his head to make it messed up again.

"Toby!" she whined; her hands still in the air from trying to fix it.

"What?" he whined back.

He continued, "I'll let you fix it, if you cling on to my arm."

She cocked her head, "Why?"

"Just do it. You know like Nike."

"Fine," she fixed his hair.

"There! Much better."

"Ahem," he faked clearing his throat, "are you forgetting something?"

She rolled her eyes and locked arms with Toby's.

"Let's go dance, guys!" Aria was hyped up.

Spencer took Toby's hand, and followed the other's to the dance floor.

Spencer had been pulled back by someone, letting go of Toby's hand, but he didn't notice.

The guy pushed her against the wall.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone on a Friday night?"

He was obviously drunk.

"Did you not see the hands I locked with my boyfriend? It's not called 'Couples Club' for nothing."

She pretended Toby to be her boyfriend again, so she can get away from this freak.

"Boyfriend? He doesn't have to know," he started placing small kisses around her head.

Toby had taught her self-defense the first year they met.

She pushed him away, and Toby had just come looking for her.

The guy pinned her against the wall again, and Toby had witnessed it this time.

He came stomping over there, but Spencer stopped him.

"You taught me self-defense, right?" she yelled over the loud music.

"Taught you what?" the guys asked.

Toby nodded quickly.

She kicked the guy in the knee, and elbowed him in the ribs at the same time, making him fall to the ground.

She picked him up by his collar, and smashed him in to the wall.

"You touch one more hair on my head .. I will **burn **you," she let go of him, and he scrambled off.

She looked behind at Toby, and immediately went over to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her safe.

Whenever she was in his arms, she shut the whole world out. It was only her and him.

She sobbed and sobbed in to his shoulder. Toby didn't know what to say to make her stop.

He placed her in front of him, and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Don't think about what just happened, okay? Chin up, beautiful. Don't let it get to you."

"I'm so glad I was clumsy when I dropped my pen on that first day."

"I'm way more glad that you were clumsy, though. Without you, my life wouldn't be complete," he responded.

"We're going to get going," Noel pointed to Emily, Caleb, and Hanna.

"Okay! We'll see you guys in a bit," Spencer managed to say.

"Do you wanna go? We can go get some snicker doodle ice-cream, and we can take lots of selfies while we are at it," he recommended.

Spencer just smiled, but then a slow song came on.

"One favor?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Dance with me?"

He slightly chuckled, "I always thought the guys asked the girls."

"Well, we are now living in a parallel universe, Toby Cavanaugh."

They both got up and entered the dance floor.

Toby put his left hand on her waist, and she put her left hand on his shoulder. They collided hands in their other.

"Toby, this isn't the first time we've danced," she noticed him staring at her.

"I know. You're just so gorgeous. Have I ever told you that?"

"No. Not in all three years we've known each other."

"Please. There's got to be a time when I've told you that you're absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, bike boy. You don't look too bad yourself."

Toby blushed a little.

Aria pointed at Toby who was twirling Spencer.

"Remember when Spencer said she hoped she would find her prince charming in college?" Aria asked Ezra.

"Yeah."

"I think she did. Toby treats her like his very own princess."

Ezra started looking at the giggling Spencer and Toby.

"You're not just saying this because you want them to be together, right?"

"Right. They need to be together."

Alison came up to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ezra asked her.

"The bar," she looked at the dance floor. She spotted Spencer and Toby who were giggling.

They both finally calmed down, and settled in. Spencer finally wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. Toby put both of his hands on each side of her waist.

"Aw," Aria and Alison stared.

"Ew," Ezra roared, "Why do girls love romance so much?"

Aria gaped at him.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean it .."

"Save it."

The song was coming to an end, but Spencer and Toby didn't want to let go of each other. Unfortunately, they had to.

Toby started pulling away, but Spencer pulled them back together, "No. Don't let me go yet."

There was another slow song playing. Alison had requested it, so Spencer and Toby could dance a little longer.

"Would you like to dance, my princess?" Ezra asked Aria. He lifted up her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Yes, my prince charming, but you should know you will be my king soon, and I will be your queen."

Ezra smiled and led Aria to the dance floor.

Spencer whispered in to Toby's ear, "Can we go? I see that guy back again," she pointed.

He looked, "Of course," he kissed her forehead affectionately.

She linked arms with Toby again, and went over to Alison.

"Hey, we're going. I'll tell you later. Oh, and tell Aria that her and Ezra are cute together," Spencer said.

"Will do."

Spencer left with Toby. On their way back, they spotted an empty arcade that was still open.

Spencer had her puppy dog face on, "please."

"Spencer, you are not a kid."

"Says the one who plays video games all day with his friends. Please, Toby. I've never had a guy win me a stuffed Teddy Bear at the arcade before."

"Fine. I'm only taking you in there, so I can have the honor of winning your first Teddy Bear."

"Hooray!" Spencer jumped and pranced in to the arcade.

Toby followed after her who was already at a two player pac-man.

"I'm good at eating cheese," Toby told her.

"I'm even better," she smirked.

She started the game, and was beating Toby badly.

She had received a small stuffed dog for her prize.

"Hey, are we still living in a parallel universe?"

"Only if you want to."

"Here, hunni," she tried to say in a manly voice, but switched back to her normal voice, "you can have my prize."

"Air hockey?" Toby smiled, gladly accepting the dog.

"I'll race you there!" she bolted.

Toby liked this Spencer. He had always brought out the inner child of her.

He ran after her, and Spencer stopped automatically. Toby accidentally bumped in to her making them fall to the ground.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

She was dying of laughter.

"I really wanted that to happen."

"We better go back before the others worry about us."

"No!" she whined, "let's stay! I love it here!"

"Let's at least text one of them to let them know where we are."

"No, because they'll come, and ruin everything," she expanded 'everything'.

"Alright," Toby sighed pulling her off the floor. He started the air hockey game.

"You know why I never received a stuffed Teddy Bear from a guy at an arcade?" she distracted Toby.

"Why?"

"Because I always won," she scored.

Spencer was dancing victoriously while Toby was running over there. He scooped her up in to his arms.

"I think we've had enough arcade today."

"No! I wanna go back!" Spencer tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he was too strong. She finally had gotten out of Toby's grip, and fell to the ground.

"Spencer!" Toby kneeled, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she groaned.

Spencer pointed to her left thigh. There was a huge gash.

"Oh. No," he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"911. What is your call?"

"I have a girl with a gash in her left thigh."

"Where is your location?"

"I'm in the Grand Hotel. Around the arcade."

"Okay. Help is on your way."

He texted the others immediately as fast as he could.

Aria, Ezra, and Alison had come a couple seconds after he sent the text. Then the rest showed up.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Emily gasped.

Everyone else's eyes were wide.

"I was carrying her, and she flopped out of my arms."

"You were carrying her? Aw," Hanna said.

Aria slapped her fully.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" she rubbed her cheek.

"Hanna, you really aren't in pain. You see this?" she pointed to Spencer, "this is real pain."

Aria was always protective of Spencer. She couldn't do anything without her.

"I hear something coming down the hall," Noel said.

The ambulance came around the corner.

"Okay, we need you to back up, guys," a doctor instructed.

"No. I am not leaving her side whatsoever."

"Do you want a _free _emergency help or not? Move back."

Toby finally gave in, and stepped backwards.

He saw her being lifted up in to the stretcher. He couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

_If only we had finished that game,_ he thought.

"What hospital is she going to be taking to?" he asked a doctor quickly.

"Central."

They rolled the stretcher away from Toby as fast as they could to get her back in to the ambulance.

She was out of his sight.

"What if it's my fault?" Toby wondered.

"No, it's not your fault," Aria told him.

"If I would've held on to her more securely …"

Hanna interrupted, "Toby, it is no one's freaking fault."

She continued, "She loves you so much. As more than a friend. I am not going to sit here and watch two people who are madly in love with each other have eye sex. Why don't you just make the god damn move already? The official one."

Toby exploded, "Did you not hear her the other night? She said she wasn't ready."

Aria interrupted their battle, "Toby did you not hear her this morning? She said she was feeling great saying that she was over Alex."

"_Oh shit! Hide me," Spencer ducked._

"_Hey, Aria. How are the wedding plans?" Alex asked._

"_Fine. Thanks."_

_He looked down at the brunette._

"_I don't think we've met."_

"_Yes. We have. You crushed my soul and left it with ice-cream and blankets."_

"_Spencer .."_

"_That's my name."_

"_I'm so sorry. I know I've said that a countless amount of times, but .. do you think we could ever have a chance?"_

"_Yes .. Maybe. NO. Alex, I've gotten over you. I did a long time ago," she lied._

"_I guess this is goodbye."_

Toby was too pissed off to argue.

"I'm going to the hospital. Anyone else coming? Well, obviously you guys have to come. One: it's a bus. Two: she's your god damn best friend," he made his way to the door.

The others followed him in sadness.

They arrived at the hospital.

"Spencer Hastings?" Toby asked the main desk.

"Room 214."

"Thank you."

"One visitor in her room at a time please. She hasn't had her stiches placed yet.

_Oh, god. Stiches._

Toby nodded.

"Anyone wanna go in first?" Toby asked once they reached room 214.

"You," they all said in unison.

Toby was going to protest, but nothing came out of his mouth. He went in to the room while the others had gone in to the waiting room.

Spencer was drinking water, and automatically stopped when she saw Toby.

"H – Hi," she choked on water.

"Hey," he started out calm. Then he bashed her with his worried look, "Spencer, I'm so sorry. If we would've only finished that game this would've never happened."

Before Spencer could say anything, the doctor came in.

"Young man, we need you to go ahead and step out, so we can fix Miss Hastings up."

He got up, and went to the door. He looked back at her, "I love you."

For the first time ever, Spencer replied, "I love you, too."

**A/N: **

**AH. I was like squealing when I wrote the last part! Now, I spent ALL tonight writing this and I finished at 1:30 AM(: Sorry I didn't update for like a week! Anyways, next chapter will totally surprise you! I wish I could give it away, but geez. I will not be an author if I do. **

**Remember:**

**Reviews = UPDATES FASTER. **

**Xoxo**

**Cam**


	6. D1 P2: Kiss and DON'T Tell

**A/N: Hey, guys! What's up? Thanks for 3 new reviews . this is my first story so I take it happily. (: even if it's just 3. Lol. Anyways, I love spoby so much and omg that's why I'm writing ((: idk just bored. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Ta-ta! Warning; Small Chapter. c; Kisses, -A**

Spencer had given some pills to make her pass out. Unfortunately, the pill had made her lose her memory in the past ten to fifteen minutes. So, she lost her memory about saying _I love you _to Toby. After the stiches were placed, she had to say overnight at least once, but maybe two nights. She still hadn't woken up from the purpose of the pills.

Toby had asked Aria with what happened between him and Spencer.

"Hey, Aria, can I talk to you?"

She was still stubborn from what Toby can't see in front of his eyes. He can't see that Spencer _loves _him.

"If you can say it in front of everyone else, then yes," she commented with sass.

"No, they can't know," he muttered, but she clearly heard him.

Aria gaped. She finally gave in, "Fine," and got up.

When they were finally away and alone from their friends, Aria had asked, "What's up?"

"The doctors gave Spencer some type of medicine to make her knock out."

"Okay. So?"

"Bad News .."

"What?!" she clutched his left arm.

"She's going to lose her memory. About ten to fifteen minutes before she took the pills."

"Oh. Well, if it's only ten to fifteen minutes .."

Toby interrupted, "No. This is the worst part She'll forget that I told her that I loved her."

"You've said it before, Toby .."

He interrupted once again, "No. She said it back."

He continued, "She told me that she loves me."

Aria's eyes widened and fully filled with sadness. She didn't know why she was being a complete ass to Toby.

"Toby, I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything. We are the ones who put you through this mess."

"No. I am sorry, though, for being a bitch to you just now. I am also sorry about Spencer forgetting."

"Let's just hope she doesn't lose her memory about the feelings for me," he sat down on the nearest chair.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say."

"I have to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"The night when we were 'playing' scrabble," he acted out the quotations around 'playing'.

"What do you mean 'playing'?" she did the same.

"We didn't really play the game."

"Where are you going with this? Wait, that means you lied?! About Spencer winning."

"Listen, Aria. Instead of playing we were .."

Aria couldn't stand Toby right now, "What did you guys do? Did you give birth? What the hell were you thinking? Lying to your friends .."

"Shut up, Aria, and let me finish. She kissed me."

Aria felt really guilty. She was screwing up so much in just under an hour, and to one person only. She was about to say something, but Toby cut her off.

"And I'm pretty sure I kissed back," he nodded rapidly.

She sat down beside him, and placed her hand on his knee. He looked at her with tears combined in to sadness, guiltiness, and just peer idiotic, "It wasn't just one kiss though."

"Oh, good God. Did you guys .."

Toby already knew where she was going with this, and immediately blurted out, "No! It was a make-out session. I'm pretty sure."

"Is that why you guys fought so heavily that night? We were all so confused, and then there was Hanna who just watched. She didn't whisper, like she normally does, about it. That's what got Emily and I really freaking confused."

He nodded quickly, "Hanna caught us. We have her to thank to not making it in to so much more," he expanded the last part.

Before they could say anything else, the doctor came up to them. They realized they've been talking for over thirty minutes.

"Are you Toby Cavanaugh and Aria Montgomery?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah .. Why?"

"Well, Spencer's stiches were placed in about an hour ago, and she just woke up. She wants to see you both."

Toby and Aria exchanged looks, and went off to Spencer's room.

Once they reached Room 214, Toby reached for the doorknob slowly, and then pulled back. He did that in a cycle.

"Oh, come on, Toby. Can you be any damn slower?" she pushed Toby's hand out of the way, and pulled the door open.

Inside, Spencer was sitting straight up; staring off in to space it seemed like.

"Spencer?" Aria asked slowly.

She snapped out of it, and smiled to them, "Hey."

"Did you need us?"

"No, I didn't," she almost sound relieved, "I just need to see the two most important people in my life."

"Spencer Hastings, how dare you make favorites!" Toby chuckled. She laughed, and patted next to her. Toby took the hint and saw down right next to her, and Aria helped herself to a chair.

She looked beside her at Toby innocently, and asked, "Do I look like I'm crazy?"

"What? No! I think you look absolutely beautiful," he brushed her hair out of her face, and settled his hands on her cheeks.

"Lalalalala," Aria muttered.

Toby and Spencer laughed at her silliness.

"It's getting late, my princess," Aria's eyes widened at the choice of words, "and I know it looks like we're in Rosewood, but we're in Dallas, and timezones are one hour behind, and in Rosewood it would be 1AM, so goodnight," he kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "Lalala," Aria's high pitched voice made Toby chuckle.

"Aw. Would you like me to kiss your cheek?"

Aria cocked her head, "I'm sorry I lead you on, Cavanaugh," she laughed with him.

Spencer had been staring out in to space again.

"Spencer?" Toby asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything before the stiches were placed?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"What do you remember?" Toby ignored her question.

"Um .. You came in, said it was your fault, and told me that you loved me. That's all I remember. Is there something else I'm supposed to remember?"

_Yes .._

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. I'm the crazy one. Not you. Goodnight," he got up.

Aria had gladly left the room before him. Spencer stopped him.

"Toby? Can you sleep in here tonight? I don't wanna be lonely."

She finally realized what she said, "Oh good god. Unless if you're going back to the hotel, I'm an idiot."

Toby turned around to face her, and quickly held her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said calmly; staring in to her chocolate eyes.

She wanted to kiss him right then and there.

_I don't know, brain. What do I do? He's sitting here holding my hands, and I'm sitting here saying nothing else. If I kiss him, then he won't talk to me ever again! Unlike the other night .. he HAD talked to me like five seconds afterwards, but this time it's different! What do I do?! Why do I keep asking myself that same question? Ugh, Spencer, just kiss him already! _

She kept fighting with herself.

_God damn it, Spencer. JUST KISS HIM._

_No, don't. If you do, it might lead him on. IN THE WRONG WAY! _

_Oh, okay, so who cares?! If she likes him and he likes her … HELL she knows he LOVES her! So KISS HIM. _

_I mean .. you feel the same way .. Okay, Spencer. Screw what you said the other night about waiting. JUST DO IT. _

_Not tonight. Tomorrow, though! Just MAKE him say something generous to you like he did tonight. _

Spencer grinned, "So, will you?"

"Of course," Toby still held onto her hands.

"But can you not sleep in the recliner? Can you sleep with me? I'm cold."

Toby was surprised by her request. He couldn't say no to Spencer, ever, so he replied, "Absolutely. I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" Spencer got an idea in her head.

"Mhm. Why?"

"Will you grab my phone on the table over there?" she completely ignored his question.

"Sure," Toby said cautiously, and handed it to her. Spencer looked up a picture of a couple kissing sweetly on the lips, completely showing that they're in love. She found the perfect picture. She grinned at it for a while first, and finally showed it to Toby. The picture was a girl with black hair and a red lcaed dress on being lifted up by a boy in the air while their lips connecting.

Spencer finally wanted what she would get tomorrow, and it is tomorrow. It's midnight.

"Kiss me. Like this," she told him innocently.

Toby had been waiting for this moment, and all he has to do is lean in a couple of inches …

He was startled by the way Spencer wanted to kiss him. It was clever.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Toby arguing with himself had been enough for her.

"God dammit, Toby," she trailed off in to his lips.

She set her phone underneath her pillow while still kissing Toby passionately on the lips. It buzzed and buzzed, but instead of answering it, she deepened their kisses.

She finally pulled away, and nuzzled her head in to his neck.

"Toby, we shouldn't be doing this," she muttered.

"You're right."

"You're still going to sleep with me, right?" Toby gave her a surprised look.

"Oh, dear God! No! Toby Cavanaugh, whoever knew you had such a dirty mind."

"Spencer," he was about to change the subject, "will you be my girlfriend?"

_One point for Spencer, and only on the first day._

"It's about damn time," she thought out loud. Before she could cover her mouth in shock, Toby had placed his lips over hers once again.

**A/N: **

**Hoped you enjoy this chapter as I've had fun writing it. So, only chapter 6 and they're together(; that shows a sign they will have problems eh eh idek yet. Cx **

**Anyways, remember:**

**REVIEWS = UPDATES FASTER(:**

**And yes sorry I didn't get this chapter up fast enough, I had writers block for like 3 days. Sorry again :c but if you review I will type like a freaking ninja(: yey**

**Kisses, -A **


End file.
